Sleets Story
by Tacoluver
Summary: Spirits granddaughter is born, and she carries Spirit's legacy;the one that Spirit's daughter, Star; also continued. Should I continue? Plllleaase tell me! :D
1. Chapter 1

A small filly wobbled towards the lake, her shiny silver hooves glimmering in the sunlight. Her black mane waving around in the wind, in sync with her lengthy tail. She was a very beautiful filly; her pelt was pure white, patched with small sections of black all over her body; and her eyes were an unusual grey colour. Her father was the most famous; 'Winter.' Winter was known to be victorious in battles over herd lands, and his eldest foal was the white and black filly. Winter was a white and grey stallion, and on his back was a non-fading strip of grey; and, on that strip was a white 'snowflake' like marking.

The fillies mother was a golden palomino colour, yet she was also a pinto…? Her name was Star, and Star's father was Spirit! Spirit had passed away from sickness, and he had left Rain; (Stars Mother)Winter; and Star (Mainly Winter and Star) in charge of the herd lands.

Now; enough of that! The eldest fillies name was Sleet. She was a very brave young one, and yet she was never foolishly brave…. Until now!

Sleet trotted near the lake, and bent over; her legs wobbling slightly. She took a big gulp of the water, and heard an alarmed neigh. Her younger sister; (And only other sibling) Sunlight was speeding towards Sleet, Sunlights golden patches mixed with her grey fur rolling down the hill. Something was chasing her… "Run!" The younger filly neighed, cocking her head, to show Sleet the dark brown figure behind her. Sleets pupils narrowed, trying to get the best view she could of the muddy figure. It took her a while to learn what it was. _Cougar!_ She screeched inside of her head, before raising her head to the top of the hill; where she knew Grandmother Rain, and her Mother Star were. Suddenly, a noise cut threw the air; it was ear-splitting! Sunlight had fallen down the hill, and hot in pursuit behind her was the cougar!

Sleet's heart rate quickened, and she made a leap towards her sister; "What are you doin'?!"Her sister screeched, as Sleet nipped her legs to encourage her to get up; before helping her up by pushing her side. "We need to get away from this angry furball!"She neighed, stress hinting in her most of the time 'worry free'voice.

The cougar was gaining on them, its fur was covered in crazy 'sticking all over the place' fur; probably showing it had been following Sunlight for a long time. Sunlight got to her legs, only to fall back down again; 'Ugh! I can't!" She screamed, tears forming in her eyes; "It's too late anyway! We're both done for!" Sleet stubbornly shook her head, only to have a lock of black mane to fall on her eye; "Don't just give up!" She replied, continuously shaking her head, non-stop. Sunlight glared at her older sister. "Then what do we do?!"She screeched, before seeing Sleet get lifted of off the ground, by a powerful cougar. Sleet let out a whinny of pain and shock, her nostrils flaring in fear. The cougar aimed at her neck, yet it was scrawnier then other cougars; otherwise Sleet would have been dead in a second!

Sleet dodged, barely getting up without a scratch. She reared, hitting out at the scrawny cougar. Then, her Mother came leaping down the hill, anger blazing in her eyes. Star charged into the cougar, making it run back up the hill with a yowl of pain.

"Sleet, Sunlight; are you two okay?" She demanded, looking at Sunlights crippled leg; not even noticing Sleets bleeding neck. "Sleet, I know you're brave; but please be more careful!" She softly spoke, turning to her eldest daughter; making a nicker. Sleet didn't reply, her legs were splayed out; and she seemed limp. "Oh my Land! Sleet!" Star cried out, falling to her knees as she cried.

"M-Mom, we should tell the others back home now.." Sunlight peeped up, tears still in her eyes. Star slowly nodded her head, and helped Sunlight up; trotting back to the herd.

Sleet gasped, and looked upwards. Blood was steadily drying, yet there was still blood coming out. She looked up. Where am I?

REVEIWS PLEASE :D I LUV EM


	2. Freedom Never Breaks

There was a strange vine-like thing, tied around Sleets neck; and her legs were tied together. "Mom?!" She whinnied, trying to kick her legs yet failing. She looked upwards, and saw the stars; yet she was moving, and there wasn't grass on which she was laying was almost as if she was laying on a tree, or stuck to the side of it.

Sleet heard a screech, and the strange thing that she was resting on, stopped with a halt. A light skinned man grabbed the rope that was around her neck. Sleet got to her feet, but stubbornly stayed where she was, not moving. The human yanked at the rope, pulling it so tight that Sleet gagged, and gasped for air. When she had finally decided too follow the man, he pushed her into an enclosed paddock.

 **Not quite finished yet D:**


End file.
